Fichier:Toy Box Trailer - Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition)
Description Bring on the Incredible, Bring on the Mighty. Bring on the Super Heroes. Play with some of your favorite Marvel Super Heroes and new Disney characters together in the Disney Infinity Toy Box (2.0 Edition). What will you create in the toy box? Not only is the Toy Box bigger, but we've also improved upon existing and added new features. All Disney Infinity characters, both Marvel and Disney are playable in the Toy Box (2.0 Edition). Create and share Toy Boxes online. Connect your Toy Box creations with friends. Play without limits! The new Disney Infinity (2.0 Edition) Toy Box features include: Toy Box Tools: Procedural generation of content can now be accessed and harnessed through three primary systems: • Templates - Pre-built Toy Box Games from battle arenas to race tracks that players can customize using the items saved in their personal Toy Boxes. • Creators - Tools that the player can place into the world in real-time, and a themed arrangement will be procedurally build that world within minutes • Builders - Non-player characters (NPCs) that a player can drop into their Toy Box to build out detailed worlds. Toy Box Games – The Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition) Starter Pack will feature Toy Box Game discs, which players can use to access standalone game modes: Tower Defense and Dungeon Crawler games that any character from across the Disney Infinity universe can play. Interiors: Players can now create their own interior levels where they can build rooms and theme them to their favorite characters. Unlock hundreds of furniture pieces and decorations based on iconic Disney and Marvel properties. New Toys – New toys allow players to make more detailed games with beginnings, endings, winners, losers, result screens and virtually any type of game including races, battles, collection-based games, defense games or exploration adventures. • Challenge Maker – Allows players to create any type of game, including structured games within the Toy Box. • Toy Box Game Maker – Allows creators to restrict core actions typically available in the Toy Box, such as the use of the magic wand. • Text Creator – Allows builders to write their own text bubbles in the Toy Box. All text is filtered through a safe chat server for friendly writing. Improved On-Boarding – The introductory Toy Box will now be filled with Game Play Hosts who are available to assign missions and answer questions, as needed. Players are free to learn and explore on their own, but can ask a host for help and they’ll even be rewarded with extra goodies once missions are completed. Updated Online Services – A Newsfeed screen has been added to the main menu, giving the user an overview of the new online services: • Increased Storage – Storage for locally saved Toy Boxes in a player’s private cloud has increased from 100 to 300 Toy Boxes. Support for downloadable published Toy Boxes has increased from 100 to 100,000 Toy Boxes. • Like and Search User-Generated Toy Boxes – Players can “like” their favorite published Toy Boxes and find others that are well received. Quickly search through the published Toy Boxes using categories (developer picks, most liked, most downloaded, newest, trending, all Toy Boxes and Disney 1.0), and further refine the search with filters (genre, character required, ability required and Toy Box Games). • Sharing with Friends – Share Toy Boxes with friends directly using cloud storage. Catégorie:Vidéos